My Confession
by OneHellOfAnOtaku123
Summary: Feliciano is running from an angry Lovi. He run's to Ludwig's place and a confession is made. LEMON GermanyxItaly


Ludwig stomped into his room and plopped down on his desk chair. He looked around his nearly perfect room, not a single imperfection could be sensed. He opened a window right by his desk. The spring breeze blew in through the window, the sun radiating throughout his room. The birds outside on the nearby tree were singing a beautiful melody. It was so calm and serene, that the German almost smiled. There was a faint knock at the door, Ludwig got up rather quickly and answered the door.

"Ve~ Ciao Doitsu! I need to hide in here!" The small Italian let out an eep and dived under the desk when Romano could be heard yelling for him.

Germany sighed and let the Italian hide as he worked on some paperwork. He waited eagerly for Lovino to come barging in through the huge door.

The door to Ludwig's office burst open. "You! Potato Bastard! Is my idiota fratello in here!?" Meanwhile, Feliciano was shivering in his boots under the desk.

Ludwig jerked his head over to look at Lovino sternly. "I'm busy. I have no idea where your cowardly brother is." He said putting a hand through his hair.

"He has to be in here! This is the only place he'd go!" The loud Italian let out a few curses in Italian. That was when Feli sneezed. It was a tiny little, even cute sneeze, but Romano heard it. 'Oops.' Feliciano thought.

"Bless me. Stupid allergies." The calm German mumbled gently. He looked at Lovino and pointed firmly to the door. "As you can see, I'm really focused on my work. Leave." He said furiously, angry that Feliciano almost blew his cover.

"Tch. Fine, Potato Bastard. I'll go ask the Tomato Bastard instead." Lovino stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Feli breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Ludwig. "Grazie, Luddy! Ve~"

Ludwig glared intensely at the carefree Italian. He pulled Feliciano out from under the desk and scolded him. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Why are you hiding from, Lovino?" He asked curiously.

"Because I spilled the pasta, and fratello got really angry. It was really scary, ve~" Feliciano looked at his shoes sheepishly and twiddled his fingers. "Sorry, Doitsu."

Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes. "That's it?" he asked as he looked back at Feliciano. Germany looked out the window for a minute and then back at Italy. "It's fine. But take responsibility next time!"

"Ve~ Okay, Luddy!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly and giggled. The small Italian leaned up to kiss the German on the cheek casually.

"Don't call me that!" The German muttered embarrassed. He hated the nickname everyone had given him, he preferred to be called by 'Ludwig'. Feliciano never listened to him, and called him "Luddy" anways.

"I'm sorry Doitsu, but that name is so cute!" He hugged him more and let out a sad sigh.

Ludwig blushed when Italy hugged him. "Oi!" he said glancing down at Italy's sad expression. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Italy blinked and put on a convincing fake smile. "Of course, Germany! Why wouldn't I be? Ve~"

Germany looked away. "A-are you sure..?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

Italy gave up and stopped pretending. "Ve. No." The small Italian buried his face in Germany's chest.

Germany embraced the Italian softly. "Italia... What's wrong?" he asked. He held Italy tighter.

"It's just...just..." Italy trailed off, hesitating. "Ve." Feliciano decided to just say it. "It'sjustIloveyousomuchandIknowy oudon'tlovemeback!" He said in a rush.

Germany put his hands on Feliciano's small shoulders. "Oi!" He muttered. "What... did you just say?" he questioned the Italian, staring deeply into his eyes.

Feli took a deep breath and gazed into Ludwig's blue eyes with his amber ones. "I... I love you." He ducked his head. "But I know you'll never love me back." A few tears leaked from his eyes. Only, these weren't just his everyday surrender-type tears. They were of deep longing and sorrow.

Ludwig pulled his hands away from Feliciano, he was speechless. He brought Italy into his warm arms. "Idiot." he mumbled. He pulled away slowly and smiled. "Don't cry, idiot." He mumbled as he leaned close to Feliciano's face. He kissed him tenderly. "I... I love you too..." Germany started blushing.

Italy's face broke out into a furious blush. He then wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and brought him down for a deeper kiss.

Germany slightly deepened the kiss further. He put his arms around Italy's waist and held him closer.

Letting his eyes slip closed in contentment, Italy let a small moan slip. Blushing harder, he tilted his head to give the German better access.

Ludwig gently pulled away from the kiss and made his way to Italy's neck. He grazed his lips down Italy's smooth neck. He held him tighter and kissed him roughly.

The Italian moaned and shivered in pleasure and opened his mouth into the kiss. Pulling away for air, Italy moaned Ludwig's name and soon went back to kiss the tall German.

The German lifted Feliciano up and guided him to the lumpy bed in the room. He sprawled Italy onto the bed and kissed his cheek. "Ich liebe dich , Feliciano." he said in a hushed whisper, hovering over the blushing Italian.

Blushing even more, Italy started to undo the buttons of Germany's shirt. "I love you too. More than you could imagine. Ve~" Italy leaned up to start sucking on the German's neck.

Ludwig let out a muffled moan, his cheeks started to turn a deep shade of red. "Italia..." The German fiddled with Italy's shirt, and gently removed it, kissing his chest intensely.

Feliciano threw his head back in a moan and gently nuzzled Ludwig's neck, accidentally tweaking his curl. Italy moaned loudly, his erection making itself known. "L-Luddy~"

Ludwig kissed Feliciano intensely, and moved on of his shaking hands down Italy's perfect body. Germany slid his hand down Feliciano's pants and slowly touched his member. He licked Italy's neck and started moving his hand rapidly.

"Ahn! Ludwig!" Feliciano bucked his hips, searching for more friction. He pushed Ludwig back and unzipped the German's pants. "Ve~ Let me." The Italian then removed Ludwigs hard member from its confines and his eyes widened at the size. Italy took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"I-Italia..!" Ludwig moaned from pleasure. The German closed his eyes slowly as his head jerked back. "M-more!" He demanded glancing down at Italy, his eyes filled with lust. Germany softly guided his fingers to Italy's opening.

Italy moaned around Germany's erection, sending vibrations up the shaft. Taking in as much as he could, the Italian reached and back to prepare himself and moaned when he felt his fingers enter him.

Ludwig pushed Italy down and lay ontop of him, kissing him roughly. Germany stretched the opening slowly with his fingers and put his erect member at the beginning. He hesitated a bit before entering.  
"A-Are you sure you want to do this...?" He asked nervously.

Italy nodded. "Si. I want this. I love you. Ve~" He leaned up to kiss Ludwig and closed his eyes.

Germany penetrated his member deeply into the Italian. He started moving in a rapid motion, while holding Italy's waist for support.

"Ahn! A-h L-Ludwig! Harder, f-faster!" Italy begged, feeling Ludwig fill him up. "Ah! S-so big!"

The German stopped hesitating, he went as fast as he could, trying to pinpoint the Italian's sensitive spot. "I-Italia!" he cried out in ecstasy

At one particular thrust, Italy froze, and moaned in pure bliss. "Ah! There! Again please!"

Ludwig kept thrusting in the Italian, hitting the spot every time. Germany was getting close to his limit. "I-I'm.. going.. to.. come..!" He exclaimed thrusting harder.

Italy was lost in a world of pleasure. "C-come inside! F-fill me up Ludwig!" The Italian kissed Germany deeply.

Ludwig penetrated faster and faster until he burst inside of Feliciano.

Feliciano came soon after and collapsed onto the bed, panting. "L-Luddy... Ve~" The Italian said breathlessly.

Ludwig fell beside him breathing heavily. He took a peek at Feliciano's face and stared into his eyes. "F-Feliciano..." He murmured tiredly, pulling him closer to him. He kissed the Italian's forehead gently. "I love you."

The Italian was already half asleep but a tired "Ti amo." could be heard.

Ludwig smiled sweetly and held the Italian as he dozed off. "Ich liebe dich." He mumbled with a tender smile.


End file.
